The Little Sister
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Hotshot's little sister comes to Earth to help the Autobots. How will Hotshot react?
1. Arrival

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Transformers, just Hotshot's little sister.

Author's note: This is definitely the last story for a while.

Chapter 1: Arrival

The Autobots and Decepticons were locked in battle ever since they got here. A couple of humans had been helping the Autobots. Then, something else came. It was like when the machines first came to Earth.

"Hotshot! Come on, we need you to hurry up. We need help" Optimus Prime yelled. Hotshot obeyed. The Autobots arrived at the place where the 'meteor' was spotted. Sam, one of the humans, looked over the crater edge.

"Uh, there's another machine in there" he said.

"Just as I suspected" Optimus said. The machine then rose up out of the crater. Hotshot skidded to a halt and transformed. Optimus and the other Autobots stared at him.

"No way! Whirlwind, what are you doing here" Hotshot yelled at the bot. Whirlwind was purple and gray.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean I can't be around you" it said. The humans found out that it was a girl.

"Whirlwind! For Pete's sake! We're fighting here! This is no place for you to be. Go back home" Hotshot ordered. He was standing in front of Whirlwind looking like he was going to deck her.

"Oh shut up! I'm not little anymore" she yelled at him.

"Get out of here" he shouted. Whirlwind didn't move. Hotshot was really looking like he was about to deck her now.

"No" she said.

"Stop it! Fighting is not the answer. We need to get back to base" Optimus said stopping the fighting. The all transformed back into vehicles.

"Wow! I'm riding on her" Mikaela said. Hotshot snorted.

"Of course, she's the cooler one! She's the motorcycle" he snarled. Whirlwind scoffed.

"Yeah, but you're the oldest and the best" she said. When they got back to base, Hotshot and Whirlwind transformed.

"Why don't you leave! This not a place for you to be" Hotshot yelled.

"You aren't the boss of me" Whirlwind retorted. Sam and Mikaela watched the two fight.

"They're like brother and sister" they both commented.

"That's because they are brother and sister. Hotshot is the oldest and is protective of Whirlwind. Whirlwind is the youngest and always looks for adventure" Optimus told them. After a while, the two stopped and it was night.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. The Problem

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This **is** going to be my last story for a while.

Chapter 2: Changed

Hotshot still wasn't okay with the idea that his younger sister was there. Mikaela sat near Hotshot.

"What's wrong" he asked her.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how robots have kids, I mean they're not like us" she replied. Hotshot chuckled.

"It's very simple. When a robot couple want to have kids they go to a place similar to what you guys call a hospital and they get into this machine. Then, the machine takes different parts of them, copies, and fuses them together. Then, they have give the new robot colors" Hotshot explained. Mikaela rubbed her chin in interest. Then, the alarm went off and all the Autobots assembled into the room.

"What! What happened" Whirlwind shouted as she ran in. Hotshot sighed in frustration.

"There's a Decepticon attack, but **you** aren't going" Hotshot told her. Whirlwind growled.

"Stop treating me like I'm a heap of scrap metal! News for you Hotshot! I'm not" Whirlwind yelled at him. Hotshot ignored her and left with the others. Whirlwind sat down on the floor with a loud clunk and made the floor rattle. Sam and Mikaela had to hold onto something until the floor stopped shaking, then they walked over to her.

"He'll come around" Mikaela said.

"When" Whirlwind asked "He's hardly let me do anything because 'it's too dangerous'. I'm old enough and strong enough". Then, the screen in the room showed the Autobots getting beaten.

"Oh no" Sam yelled. Whirlwind stood up and transformed.

"Where are you going" Mikaela asked her.

"To help them. They need my help, they can deny it all they want" Whirlwind told her. She zoomed out and to the battle zone.

"Whirlwind! I told you to stay at the base" Hotshot yelled at his sister. Whirlwind snorted.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to obey you" she told him. He gasped.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here" a Decepticon asked. They began to fight. Whirlwind kept up with the Decepticon all throughout the battle. Hotshot was watching fearfully. Then, the Decepticon took out a huge blaster and pointed it at him.

"What the heck are you doing" Whirlwind asked.

"Giving you two choices. One, you could fight me and lose your brother. Or two, you could save your brother and well, you'd see what happens if you chose it" the Decepticon laughed. He pulled the trigger and a huge ball of energy flew towards Hotshot.

"No" Whirlwind screamed lunging at Hotshot. Whirlwind successfully knocked her brother out of the way and took the blow for him. The Decepticons left as soon as the cloud of smoke rose up.

"**WHIRLWIND**" Hotshot whimpered.

* * *

_**Hotshot's POV:**_

I could feel my heart stop. This was the reason I didn't want my sister to be here. There was a battle and it is never safe to be in a battle. I love my Whirlwind more than she'll ever know. The cloud of smoke cleared and I didn't see Whirlwind there. Instead, there was a young girl in my hand where my sister was. The girl was a teenager who was wearing a gray blouse with black stripes, a purple shirt, or what the humans call a blouse, and black eyeliner.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
